Dark Chances
by xxBleedingxRosexRedxx
Summary: She was tired of playing dumb, and being eye candy. So she made a choice, she fought back. The other WWE divas decided that she had to go. He takes a chance and saves her from the onslaught of attacks from the other divas[Full summary inside] ThornxMaria
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Chances  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Summary: She was tired of playing dumb, and being eye candy. So she made a choice, she fought back. The other WWE divas decided that she had to go. He takes a chance and saves her from the onslaught of attacks from the other divas. Only to begin a new rivalry. Now she has a choice fight or leave. Thankful for everything he has done for her she decides to fight.

A/N—I came to my senses before completely deleting this off my computer. So here it is the first seven Chapters. I promise to continue it. It may take time however. I have a few other fics in the process. –Jessi-

_**Disclaimer I do not own the WWE Vince McMahon does. The story line is mine. And I would like to credit the title to my friend Terri. **_

**The Interview Seen Round the World**

Candice Michelle had just lost her match against Victoria so she was pissed. She wanted to beat the hell out of something, but she settled for verbally abusing Maria. Candice was walking past Maria, who was waiting for her interviewee to finish talking to Vince McMahon.

"You are such an idiot Maria." Candice said as she walked into the locker room. Maria ignored her like she did every night. Maria was tired of playing the idiot and had finally decided to do something about it. Vince had been so busy when he got to the arena that he actually forgot to tell her what questions she was supposed to ask and how stupid she was supposed to play. She had gone to ask him and he told her to do whatever for the interview. So she devised a plan, she would shock the hell out of everyone at or watching Raw, and the entire locker room.

Maria had over the years from divas that were now gone learned how to fight. And she knew if she didn't do something now then Vince would never give her a chance in the ring. And that was her one true dream more than anything, since she was a little girl. She wasn't going to pretend to be stupid or stare at the man she was interviewing tonight, and pretend that he made her forget the question she was going to ask. She was going to make this a real interview and it wasn't like she didn't have permission to do it. Finally he made his way over to her and she began.

"Joining me now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the WWE Champion, John Cena." John smiled at the camera and the fans cheered.

"John I just wanted to get your thoughts on your upcoming match tonight against Randy Orton." John was stunned, for the first time he could remember she didn't forget her question, pause, or stare at him like she was an idiot. John took a second before he answered the question.

"Well, it is actually very simple, going into my match tonight I think of it as I would for any other match. That and Orton does not scare me."

"What would be the one thing you would tell Orton?"

"Anything he has to tell me… Of course he does…"  
"Excuse me Orton, but I don't think that you are a part of this conversation so do the world a favor and disappear. So why don't you take your smart ass back to the locker room where it belongs and not interrupt people when they are having a conversation or in this case while they are doing an interview." Everyone that was watching was shocked into silence and John Cena was standing there like an idiot. Maria turned and walked away. As she was passing Vince McMahon he called her into his office.

"Maria I want to talk to you for a minute…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall From Grace**

Maria walked into Vince's office and the happiness she felt from the interview immediately faded. One look at his face and she knew that she was in trouble. Before anything could be said Linda, Shane, and Stephanie McMahon slammed into the office. Maria jumped out of her skin when Stephanie hugged her.

"I am so proud of you."

"Uhh…"

"That interview was wonderful. You looked like you could take on the world. You're going to be in match tonight with Cena as your tag team partner and Orton's partner is going to be Torrie Wilson. So ignore my idiotic husband and go put on something that you can wrestle in. Because the main event is next.

XOXOXOX

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is a mixed tag team match and tonight's new main event. Introducing first Randy Orton, and his tag team partner Torrie Wilson." The crowd had mixed reactions to this they booed Orton but chanted Torrie's name. Once the team was in the ring John Cena's music went off and the crowd was on their feet cheering. "Introducing their opponents Maria and the WWE Champion John Cena." Lilian said and then stepped from the ring to sit next to JR. This was going to be an interesting match up.

John and Randy started off the match but Randy immediately turned and tagged in Torrie. John turned and did the same to Maria. Maria entered the ring a ducked a clothes line that she had already seen coming. Maria threw her leg out behind Torrie's knees and knocked the other diva to the mat. Torrie didn't take to kindly to that and she grabbed Maria's arm as she stood up and twisted it behind the woman's back. Maria punched Torrie in the gut which made her break her hold on Maria's arm. Torrie was getting pissed off. Normally she could have Maria beat by now but the woman was fighting back. Torrie was just getting fired up when Maria tagged John back in and Randy tapped her shoulder, tagging himself in.

John didn't wait for the man to get in the ring. He knocked him off the apron with a clothesline and then slipped under the bottom rope and threw RKO's ass back in the ring. John began chopping the hell out of Orton who had staggered to the corner. Randy slowly began to fight his way out of the corner and managed to get Cena to the middle of the ring. The two men continued fighting and neither they nor the referee noticed that Melina, Ashley, and Michelle had come out and were helping Torrie attack Maria.

Maria was actually standing her ground against Torrie who attacked her from behind. But once the other three divas came out she began to sweat. She couldn't take them all on. She vaguely heard the bell ring and Lilian announce her and John the winners. John turned and walked up the ramp even though he knew that his tag partner was in trouble. Orton walked back to the back ignoring the diva fight as well. Torrie threw Maria in the ring and when Maria sat up she felt something warm running down her face. She put her hand to her eye and realized she was cut. She stood and looking directly at the four divas she lunged and knocked them all down. The rest of the diva locker room came out and attacked Maria as well. By the time Raw was over Maria was still standing but she was bloodied and bruised and ready to pass out. Stephanie had finally had enough and come out with her mother and brother and broke up the fight. She stood in the ring while Shane made sure that the other WWE divas made their way back to the locker room.

XOXOX

Over the following three months Maria had many matches on Raw and SmackDown. There were times when the divas would ambush her and leave her lying in the ring and there were times that the match would go on as planned. It wasn't until Maria won her match against Melina that it happened.

Melina was lying on the mat unconscious. And Maria had her hand raised in victory. She had gotten better over the past three months. Maria was being announced the winner when Ashley jumped the barricade and kicked Maria in the back of the head. The rest of the divas followed from backstage or in the crowd, all attacking her because she had laid out the women's champion. The only divas not there were the ones from ECW. Maria hit the mat hard after a kick to the stomach that was landed by Victoria. The divas all scattered when his music hit. He walked out with the ECW divas behind him. Walking to the ring he entered it and picked her up in his arms. Still holding her while two of the ECW divas held the ropes for him. He exited the ring and carrying her cradled in his arms and her blood on his shirt he walked to the backstage area. The audience was silent as the man carried her up the ramp.

Once backstage he carried her to his lair which was in the basement and Ariel opened the door for him. He laid Maria out on the couch that was in the room and took the damp cloth that Kelly handed him. He began wiping away all the blood from her face and arms. Slowly Maria began to stir and wake up. Maria's eyes fluttered open slowly and she found herself looking up into the dark eyes of Kevin Thorn. He said nothing as he helped her sit up and stood leaving her to be tended by the ECW divas.

"I will be back. Take care of her." Was all he said as he walked out of the lair.

XOXOX

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ashley demanded talking to the other WWE divas.

"I have no clue but he is scarier than Kane, Taker and The Boogeyman put together. Those ECW idiots have no right to interfere in WWE problems. That is exactly what this was." Victoria said

"Melina what do you think?" Torrie asked

"I think it is time for us to come up with a plan and I think I know just the bitch to help us. Thorn saved Maria and I betting that is going to piss her off."

XOXOX

"Look Thorn, we appreciate you trying to help her but you should have never interfered." Vince McMahon said

"Then why didn't one of your men help her. The woman has lost too much blood in the past three months and we were tired of sitting there watching it. The divas came to me and asked me to save her and I have. I am making the request for her to come to ECW only as a courtesy. She is one of us now and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You can not come around here demanding…"

"Vince let the girl go to ECW. It will be better for her there." Linda said cutting off her husband.

"Fine, but at the first sign of trouble I am bringing her back to WWE." Kevin nodded and walked out of the office. Ariel was waiting for him.

"Thorn…"

"She will not replace you. There is no need for the worry."

"That wasn't the problem. What if the divas begin attacking her on ECW?"

"Then she will have protection. There are plenty of people that will watch over her. Do not worry, everything will work out fine." Thorn said heading back to his lair, Ariel beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scene**

Maria woke up in a dark room. There was a cool wet washcloth over her forehead and she could hear voices coming from around her. She tried to sit but a hand touched her shoulder, she looked up into dark hard eyes. She removed her gaze from the mans and looked around the room. Layla, Kelly, and Brooke were in one corner, and Trinity was talking quietly with Ariel.

"Where am I?" Maria asked

"Safe" was all he said before walking away. Maria stared after him and tried to get up again this time she felt lightheaded as she sat and immediately laid back down. Maria was confused and she was just thankful for whatever help they were giving her.

"You might just wanna lay still. Getting up could piss Thorn off." Ariel said as she walked over and sat on the ground next to the couch.

"Why are you all helping me?"

"Because no one on Raw or SmackDown did. And you are a fighter, someone that we can use to our advantage. Thorn has decided to make you one of us, which means you are ECW now."

"ECW, but what about Vince…?"

"Linda has talked him into it. I will give you one warning on my behalf though Thorn is mine, that is the only territory that you can not go anywhere near." Ariel finished with Venom in her voice, before walking off to talk to Layla.

XOXOX

The next night the whole group was sitting there Maria was twisting her shirt in hands. Thorn looked her way and she stopped. Ariel was standing next to him in a pair of black pants and a t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. Layla was out in the ring with the rest of Extreme Expose. Trinity was grabbing clothes out of her bag looking for something appropriate for Maria to wear out with Kevin Thorn. Ariel was seething; Thorn had just told her that she was not going out with him and Maria. Thorn watched as Trinity pulled Maria into the bathroom to change.

Ariel couldn't stand the look on Thorn's face when ever he looked at Maria. She was going to do something about the diva, but she had no idea what. She was furious that he was going out with out her. He never went out to the ring with out her. She knew when he had agreed to bring her over that there would be trouble. Now she just had to find a way to make things right again. She would get rid of Maria if it was the last thing she did. She would stand up to Thorn if she had to as well.

Fifteen minutes later Maria came out dressed in a black miniskirt and black knee high boots, with a black turtle neck over a black tank top. Trinity had placed the temporary tattoo where she had been instructed to by Thorn. He nodded to Maria and she lowered her head and followed him out to the ring. All the other ECW wrestlers watched as she followed the man. The divas all bowed their heads as he passed. Which showed that the man was always shown respect by those that he gave protection too.

Thorn walked to the ring as his music played. Maria walked behind him. The crowd was confused. Once in the ring, Thorn turned to Maria and ripped her turtle neck off and brushing her hair aside careful not to show the temporary tattoo he lowered his mouth to her neck. Maria leaned her head back as Thorn drew away. Thanks to a trick or two there was blood on Maria's neck and the bite marks were now visible. Thorn grabbed a microphone from a tech.

"You are now one of us." Was all he said before he lead her back to the backstage area.

XOXOX

Ariel was standing at the curtain when they reached the curtain. She glared at Maria, and if looks could kill Maria would be dead. Ariel attached herself to Thorns arm and walked back to the room with him. Maria was in the bathroom cleaning her neck off, while Ariel talked with Thorn.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be a problem?"

"She isn't Ariel."

"Then why did you put on that show?"

"So the world would know…"

"Bullshit, that is exactly what that is and you know it."

"You have some nerve, after everything I have done for you. You can stand here and yell at me. You forget, I give you protection from the same people I am protecting her from."

"I don't need your protection. I have alliances from the old days that I can call upon if I have to. Keep your protection. You took a diva from Raw, and they will take me in, before they would ever let her come back. I can be the tool to your undoing Thorn."

"Is that a threat?" He asked advancing toward the diva.

"You know it is."

"Then leave, see who protects you when they turn their backs on you." Ariel turned her back on him and walked with her head raised high. Layla, Brooke, and Kelly all watched her walk out of the arena. The entire ECW roster had heard the entire fight. There were several shocked faces as Ariel pulled out her cell phone.

XOXOX

Melina's phone began ringing waking her and her room mate Victoria up. Victoria glared around in the darkness until she found the light switch and Melina glared at her phone when she found it.

"If it isn't a matter of life or death hang up now before I kill you."

"What if it is a matter of revenge…?" The voice on the other end asked.

"You have my attention." Melina said motioning for Victoria to move over next to her so she could hear the conversation.

"I can help you bring that bitch Maria down…"

"What's in it for you?"

"Her downfall."

"Melina, meet me tomorrow at the café on fifth and Elm, bring Victoria, and Jillian. 12 noon, no later, you know where to find me once there."

"We'll be there." With that Melina hung up the phone.

"Who was that M?"

"Ariel" Melina said with a smirk. Then after calling Jillian, when that was done, she turned her phone off and went back to bed. Victoria did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Making Changes**

Maria walked out of the bathroom with a clean neck. She hated Temporary tattoos. She pulled on a blue jacket over her bare shoulders. She had heard the fight and she knew that it was about her. She stood there in the doorway and when he turned his eyes landed on her.

"Find the other ECW divas, things are about to change around here." Thorn instructed her. Maria nodded and walked out of the room, brushing past him. He remained silent as until she left the room. He leaned his hands against the wall and lowered his forehead, and sighed. There was going to be a fight with this and only one side could win.

Maria walked the halls trying to find the other divas. She passed catering and the men's locker room. She was headed to the diva locker room when she ran into a wall of solid human flesh. She looked up into the eyes of Marcus Cor Von, and began to back away because she was afraid that he would hit her.

"So…Sorry…" She stammered

"It's okay are you looking for someone?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"The…the divas, you aren't going to hit me?"

"They are out near the parking lot, I'll walk you back there. And why would I hit you?"

"Uh no reason. I uh can get back there myself thanks though." Maria said before walking away in the opposite direction.

XOXOX

Cor Von knocked on the door to Thorn's locker room. Two seconds later he was met with an angry Kevin Thorn, slamming the door open.

"What do you want Cor Von?" Kevin ground out.

"Maria…"

"What about her?" Kevin Thorn said as he stared into the eyes of the Alpha Male. He was hoping that the WWE divas hadn't shown up.

"She ran into me and was half afraid, no completely afraid I was going to hit her because she ran into me."

"I have a feeling that either her boyfriend or members of the WWE rosters have hit her before. Find Punk, and a few others that are willing to watch over her to make sure she is safe whenever she is not around me.

"Of course…" There was knocking on the door once more.

"Enter." Thorn replied and sent Cor Von on his way as the divas entered the room single file. They all lined up single file leaning against the wall, and Thorn watched as Brooke slung an arm around Maria's shoulders, and it almost made him smile.

"Ladies, seeing as the number of you just went back down to five with Ariel leaving I want Maria to room with Brooke and Trinity. Ariel has decided to turn her back on us and she will use everything that she knows to bring us down. So be on your feet at all times. Yes Maria?"

"Umm Trinity, Brooke and I got an idea. I hate applying temporary tattoos and I was wondering if there was any objection to me getting the bite on my neck permanent?" Maria asked shyly.

"Wonderful idea, when you get it done go as a unit."

"Thank you" Maria said a little more confidently.

XOXOX

The girls walked into Sparky's tattoo parlor. Maria was a little nervous about getting her first tattoo, let alone getting it on her neck. Thorn had marked the spot where the bite was supposed to be. The girls had called to let them know that they would be coming and the parlor was opened early just for them. Brooke had decided to get a tattoo as well. So Maria was not alone. Maria pulled her hair up off her neck and into a knot on top of her head. Brooke straddled a chair and leaned forward against the back. She was wearing a halter top so that her lower and most of her back was exposed.

Almost three hours later they were sitting there still waiting for Brookes tattoo to get finished. Maria's only took half an hour tops. But Brooke had decided she wanted her name between angel wings and a devil horns holding up a halo over the O's in her name and a devil tail coming off the E at the end of her name. The wings were blue and her name was pink, with red horns and tail, the halo was yellowish gold. Once the girls were on their way out of the parlor they decided to get something to eat. They went a café on fifth and elm that Trinity had been to before. They walked in and sat at a booth away from the windows.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bleeding Rose**

Maria was facing the door and when she saw Jillian, Melina, and Victoria walk in she about flipped out. She motioned to Brooke who turned and looked and she also showed shock on her face as the trio made their way to the booth behind theirs. The three ECW divas became silent as they heard another voice. There was already someone at the table.

"You're late."

"We got lost. Now business first?"

"Business as usual Melina."

"Fine with me Ariel." Maria looked at Trinity and mouthed "What the Fuck?" Trinity just shrugged and held a finger to her lips. They heard the three divas sit down and sat back in the booth as quietly as they could. They saw the waitress coming with the check but motioned her not to come over. They listened to the conversation without saying anything to each other.

"So how can you help us Ariel?"

"Well Jillian simply because I know Thorns weakness."

"Care to share?"

"No, do I look that stupid to you Lisa?"

"Wow I'm surprised you know my name. And why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because you would take the information and use it against me."

"Well damn aren't we brilliant."

"Jillian shut up we need her help and she isn't going to help us if you keep up saying shit like that."

"How do we know we can trust her Melina?"

"Because I trust her."

"Oh like we trust you." Jillian shot back. Ariel cleared her throat and glared at the blonde.

"Enough are you going to sit here arguing or are you going to hear me out." They got quiet nodding their heads silently in agreement.

Almost an hour later Maria, Trinity, and Brooke where able to leave. They had stayed to make sure that all four of the women were gone. They looked at one another with wide eyes.

"We have to warn Thorn."

"Trinity's right we do. We can't let them get away with this. I say we ask Layla and Kelly to join us tonight in one of our hotel rooms and also invite Thorn because we all need to discuss this. There is no way that it can go on." Maria said.

"You're right. Ariel has something up her sleeve I can tell. She wasn't telling them something. I think she is waiting until they fully trust her and she becomes a Raw diva…" Brooke said as they walked out of the Café. They caught a cab back to the hotel and when they got there they went straight to Maria's room. When they got there and walked in there was a white rose covered in spots of red paint laying on the dresser. Maria walked over to it and picked it up. Then she immediately dropped it. That wasn't red paint it was blood. She screamed, only one person had ever sent her a bleeding rose.

"Maria?"

"Brooke go get Thorn…" Trinity told her friend. She made Maria sit on the bed and turn her back from the rose. She didn't know what was going on but she had a strange feeling that it wasn't good. Brooke came back and she had not only found Thorn but the men that he had been talking to had joined him. Kane and Taker were with him. When Maria looked up her eyes widened in shock.

"Kane…What's he doing here?" She asked and started to move across the bed away from him.

"I didn't do this."

"You said that the last time."

"That I did, this I didn't. And the rose was part of a storyline."

"It still scared the shit out of me I figured that it would be paint."

"Well sorry for your luck it wasn't, now who has access to this room?"

"I don't know housekeeping, hotel management… I don't know who would do this Thorn it wasn't Brooke or Trinity they were with me…"

"I know this. We are forming a protection ring for you Maria. Since Kane has been switched to Raw, you will be safe there if you ever have to go to Raw…"

"And if you have to come to SmackDown you will have me." Taker said. Maria nodded and before she knew it she was crying again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Trinity looked at Brooke who looked at Thorn.

"So if Kane didn't do this then who did?" Brooke asked.

"Ariel…" Everyone turned to look at Maria. "She knew it would scare me. Everyone did. But she is the only one that hates me enough to do it…I think."

"True" Trinity and Brooke said at the same time.

"But there are several divas that could want her to suffer remember Ariel wasn't the only one in that café today." Trinity said.

"Which I am assuming is why you came to get me?"

"Yes Thorn actually it is. Ariel wants your down fall and she is manipulating the Raw and SmackDown divas to get what she wants."

"It's probably a good thing that the two of you were with Thorn when Brooke found him. Ariel said she would go to the two of you and get you to give the divas protection once the shit hit the fan." Maria said.

"They did, did they?" Kane asked, then a second later he began to smile in a sick sadistic way.

"I know that look what are you thinking Kane?" Taker asked.

"We give the Raw and SmackDown divas what they ask for, get them to tell us their plans so we can be one step ahead of them and always have a counter for each move they make."

"You mean like we already do? By knowing what we know now?"

"Yes Brooke, Kane is right we should do this. In the end we'll see what they have to say about the bullshit stunt that they are pulling." Thorn said.

"Great and can I start by sending that bitch Ariel a message of my own?" Maria asked with fury in her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid." Taker said.

"I don't plan on it. But I say that we strike at Raw on Monday. And this is what we should do…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiss & Hell  
**_thanx to 2 die is 2 live for writing this chapter_

_RAW_

Ariel smiled as she walked into the woman's locker room.

"Ariel." Melina spoke. "Your plan for tomorrow better work. We are going to get the bitch good. The rose may have been scary. But this…is genius."

"I know…I do work well with terrifying others."

"Please," Jillian rolled her eyes.

"Ariel." Stephanie McMahon had come into the locker room. "My dad would like to talk to you for a minute."

Ariel nodded and followed Stephanie.

"Once we finish what we're going to do to Maria we're going to get rid of Ariel – right?"

Melina laughed and looked at Jillian. "Of course, no use of carrying around dead weight. We are the future of the WWE. I'm surprised Ariel hasn't been fired yet."

Victoria walked into the room. "Everything is set." She looked around. "For tomorrow, it's gonna be blazing. Plus, I talked to Orton and he's agreed to help us. This will be good….very good."

"Awesome! Tomorrow, we let it burn."

"Only they don't know…its literal." Jillian smirked.

----

Ariel looked at Vince as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Mr. McMahon, I hope I'm doing nothing wrong by being on RAW."

"No, you aren't. You're doing something right. Since Maria went to ECW. We were thinking if you'd like to become a RAW Diva."

Ariel thought for a minute. _Thorn will pay, I will get revenge_. "I'd love to."

"Good. Welcome to RAW."

Ariel smirked and shook his hand.

"Mr. McMahon…I was wonder as a leaving ECW present…if I could maybe have one last match on ECW. Against Maria?"

Vince thought for a moment, he nodded. "That would be a good idea!"

----

_ECW_

Maria paced back and forth. She had just found out she had a match tonight against a mystery person and she had no idea who it'd be. Not to mention there was a rule, all the ECW superstars were banned from ringside. Not to mention her match was the main event, which was next.

"Maria…" Thorn said after looking at the girl he'd become fascinated with pace around.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Thorn?"

"Come here." She nodded before going over to sit next to him.

"You will do fine. Don't worry. I don't know who you will be facing tonight, but I trust your wrestling ability. You should to."

"Not when I don't know what I'm up against, for all I know it could be Umaga."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Thorn stood and so did Maria.

"Thorn!" Brooke replied rushing into the room. "Rumor has spread that RAW Will invade tonight."

"What?" Thorn asked confused. "Tell the superstars to meet me in the hall way."

Brooke nodded before leaving.

Thorn looked at Maria. "Be safe at ringside. No ECW Superstars aren't allowed, doesn't mean Raw and Smackdown can't be too. I have Kane and Taker on look out."

Maria nodded sadly. She looked down.

Thorn lifted her chin, and the leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Once he broke away he left the room. Maria smiled and touched her lips. She giggled. Looked at the clock…her match was next.

----

Maria was standing in the ring waiting for her opponent. Maria closed her eye's when Ariel's music played. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of Ariel before now.

"Representing Raw…" the announcer went on.

Maria thought '_the bitch is on RAW now? Figures'_

Ariel got into the ring and smirked. "Tonight, I will get my revenge."

"Tonight," Maria mocked. "I will kick your ass."

Ariel frowned. The bell rang.

"Look around, Maria! Your friends aren't here!" a voice called. Maria looked to in the crowed. It was Victoria.

"Over here, Maria!" this time it was Torrie.

This was a set up.

"Behind you, bitch!" Maria turned and in the crowed was Melina. Maria glared at her. Suddenly she was pulled in for a roll up. 1. 2. Kick out! Maria kicked out.

Ariel grabbed Maria but her hair, pulling her up. Maria elbowed Ariel, Maria then went for a DDT. Once she landed that, she went for the pin. 1.2.3! She never thought it'd be this easy.

Melina, Victoria, Candice, Torrie, Jillian were all outside the ring. Ariel stood up and got outside the ring. The referee went outside the ring to stop them from getting in. Melina hit him over the head with her title and thought nothing of it.

The RAW Divas went back into the stands and over the barricade.

"Not today, Maria. We have other plans for you." Melina replied into the microphone smirking.

"Yeah, bitch. Don't think Taker and Kane can help you now." Jillian laughed and motioned to the titantron. Maria looked and noticed that there was a bloodied Taker and Kane in the parking lot.

"BITCH!" Maria screamed.

"You think we're bitches?" Torrie laughed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Victoria replied. She smirked as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly the ring was on fire, coming from all four sides. It was burning…everything and Maria was in the middle. She stood there in awe. So this was the end….huh? She continued to stare as the flames got closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire and His Queen  
**_thanx to 2 die is 2 live for writing this chapter_

_The Next Day_

Maria groaned and turned to her side. She was awake but the sheer thought of sleeping sound better. She didn't know why but she felt so weak, her thoughts of last night began to pour in her head as she remembered everything but her thoughts ended when the ring set on fire. She opened her eyes suddenly, was she alive? She sat up and looked around. So she was alive. She smiled and then looked next to her. Lying there was Thorn. She blushed, was he sleeping next to her?

A knock on the hotel door was heard. Thorn awoke as Maria stood to answer it. He looked at Maria.

"Go into the bathroom and do not make any noise, now!" Thorn spoke forcefully. Maria was confused but nodded and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Thorn walked to the door and opened in.

"My lord, is it true? Is Maria dead?" Brooke rushed to say, she and Maria had became close of the course of everything. She looked like she was going to cry.

Thorn looked at Brooke and nodded to come into the room.

"That is what I want the world to think. All but ECW shall know she is dead. I will call an ECW meeting to discuss this."

"So she is?" Brooke smiled.

He nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Maria, you can come out now."

Maria, who was listening to the conversation, walked out. Brooke ran and hugged the diva.

"Thorn." Maria hugged Brooke back. "Everyone thinks I'm dead?"

Thorn nodded. "Yes, Maria. Everyone does. And it will remain that way, only ECW will know."

"What about my family?" Brooke broke the hug.

"I'm going to go…"

"Don't tell anyone, Brooke."

"I won't, Thorn. I promise." She left.

"Your family will know, once we deal with RAW."

"Thorn…how did you save me?" she wondered.

"That is a secret, my dear. You will know when the time is right."

"Okay." Maria sat on the bed and sighed.

"Maria…what is on your mind?"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel?"

"Yes."

"About what?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Maria, something is troubling you. Please. How do I feel about what?"

She was silent. "How do you feel…about me?"

"What do you mean?" He sat next to her.

"You're so forceful. You're amazing, I never met a guy like you. You make me feel these feelings and I'm confused to as what you feel. I mean it's just…you saved me. Not once but twice. You saved my life…why? Why me? Nobody helped me when I was on RAW and you did. You're even helping me now. You and Ariel broke up because of me. Yet, you do these amazing things for me. Just…how do you feel?"

Thorn was silent.

"I can't remember when I had friends like those I have now. I never had this support, not even from my family. I try so hard to please you because I...I want to do ECW proud. I want you to be proud of me. To love me."

Thorn pushed Maria hair out of her face and she looked at him, he leaned forward and kiss her. There they made love.

----

_RAW_

Melina paced the RAW woman's locker room.

"Melina stop pacing!"

"Stop?" Melina stopped and glared at Jillian. "We killed Maria! We killed a girl! That wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't supposed to be a fire like that. Just something scary not enough to kill her!"

"Tell Ariel that, it was her idea to have the ring go on fire!"

"I agree." Torrie spoke up.

"Yeah." Victoria nodded. "Ariel has to go now. We got rid of Maria, it's Ariel's turn. And she is RAW now, so…let the bitch go to hell. Straight to hell."

----

_ECW_

Thorn looked at all the ECW superstars as they were in the ECW locker room, Kane and Taker were there as well.

"We are here to talk about Maria." He said, they still had no idea she was alive, well except Brooke.

"It's so sad that she's gone." Kelly spoke looking like she was about to cry.

"We want revenge." Kane spoke.

"They will pay." Taker agreed.

"That they will. But before that, Maria isn't dead." Thorn spoke.

As if on cue a girl walked into the room with a bleached blonde wig and big sunglasses. She took off the wig for the superstars and the glasses. It was Maria.

"I saved her." Thorn told them. "She's safe and my Queen."

Maria smirked as Thorn pulled her close to him. "No one must know she is alive. No one!"

Unknown to them, they had a traitor in their mist, and that person was going to tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Not Dead**

Maria sat in her and Thorns hotel room. She was tired of this. She wanted to do stuff, but she couldn't go anywhere with out her wig and sunglasses. At least not until the Raw invasion in two weeks. She would make them pay for what they did to her. Thorn felt that she was ready to fight; he had been training her for the past two weeks. The whole I'm dead thing was getting on her nerves. She turned as the door opened and Thorn walked in. She smiled and stood up walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and backed her against the edge of the bed. Maria broke away and let herself fall back onto the bed. She pulled Kevin down next to her. Thorn smiled at her and kissed her once more.

xoxox

"Melina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Layla asked walking up to the diva. Melina turned around and raised an eyebrow at the ECW diva.

"Are you sure you want to be seen talking to me?"

"This is important and it could help you."

"Help me? How in the hell can you help me?"

"It's about Maria."

"Layla why in the hell would u care about her?"

"She's not dead." Melina looked around quickly and only noticed Ashley and Kristal in the hall. She motioned for the other two divas to follow her and shoved Layla into the room behind her.

"Who else have you told?"

"Just…just you"

"Good, leave it that way. Ashley go get Them."

"Sure Melina." Ashley said as she walked from the room.

"Melina what if she tells?"

"She won't Kristal. This is our chance now. They want to listen to the bitch I used to consider a friend then let them. We are going to do what has to be done and nothing will stop us."

"What the hell is going on Melina? Who did Ashley go and get?" Layla asked.

"Keep quiet, you are going to regret what you have just done. It may be your down fall."

"You wanted us?" A voice said from the door way. Melina smiled as she walked to Mark Calloway and wrapped herself in him.

"Yea, Layla here told us something interesting. Thought we would share." He grinned and looked down into her eyes. He placed a kiss on her lips and turned to the ECW diva that was sitting on the floor.

"Yes what does she have that would be so interesting to us?" Kane asked from his spot against the wall where he had his armed wrapped around Ashley who was leaning against him facing the rest of the room.

"She told us Maria's alive." Mark raised an eyebrow at the diva sitting on the floor.

"Looks like we found the traitor in the midst of friends. And I don't think Thorn will be pleased." Mark muttered.

"Come on Taker, why would you even care, you seem to be pretty cozy with Melina." Layla said, and it was obvious that she was beginning to worry, she had no clue what was going on here and she would be damned if they got away with what they were doing to her now. Kane looked at his brother and smiled. It was his sadistic smile and it meant one thing at the moment. Time to have fun.

"Now boys' we're going to have a chat with the ECW gang, don't do anything stupid. Save a little bit of her for Thorn, god knows he would love to see a traitor suffer." Melina said as she walked from the room Ashley and Kristal followed.

"Are you sure they won't kill her?" Kristal asked

"Dead sure, Mark just wants to have a little fun with her, interrogate her and what not, he won't hurt it."

"What about Kane? Didn't you see that smile?"

"That smile is nothing new to me." Ashley said grinning although tonight it meant something a little different for Layla."

"Okay, so are we sure we want to do this?" Kristal asked the third question

"Of course we are." Melina and Ashley said at the same time. Causing Kristal to laugh.

**A/N: **_I know wow an update, sorry it is so short but plenty of action coming in the next chapter so enjoy have fun and btw anyone notice the pairings added in this chapter?_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Battle  
(who's side are you on)**

Melina, Ashley and Kristal walked into the ECW locker room on Tuesday night. None of them showed any fear. When they stood in front of Thorns locker room Ashley and Melina shoved Kristal forward to knock on the door. They stood there for a minute and Melina clutched her hand around the necklace that Mark had given her. When the door opened the three divas found themselves looking into the eyes of Brooke, Kelly, and Trinity.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Kelly back off, Mark just called." A female voice from inside the room said. The three ECW divas backed away from the door and let the three SmackDown divas in. Ashley looked across the room and relief flashed through her eyes when she saw the brunette diva standing beside Thorn.

"Well?" He asked

"Did Mark not tell you why we are here?" Melina asked, her hand still holding the necklace from Mark.

"No"

"Layla, she came to us and told us that Maria was alive. The three of us are the only ones that know. Mark and Kane are with her now. Also that ring wasn't supposed to burn to ashes, we're sorry."

"It was Ariel's idea. We didn't think that she would set the entire ring on fire." Ashley said quickly.

"Thanks, Ash, Melina"

"Please tell me that they are saving the traitor for me." Thorn demanded.

"I told them to, but Kane had that look in his eyes."

"Whatever Ash, that smile sends chills down my spine." Kristal exclaimed

"Nothing scary about it."

"Okay Ash what you and Kane do on your own time behind closed doors is your business, we don't want to know." Brooke commented and the others agreed.

xoxox

It was the night of the Raw invasion and the ECW divas, Ashley, Melina, Kristal and the new queen of ECW Maria were all ready. Tonight they were going to make sure that the other divas knew exactly who they were messing with. Maria turned to Thorn and smiled. She was wearing knee high black boots, short black shorts, a black tube top, and her long brown hair had been dyed black with a thick blonde streak on the right side of her face. She looked into the eyes of Kevin Thorn and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He titled her chin up and kissed her passionately. While that went on backstage Melina was standing in the RAW diva locker room listening to Ariel tell the that the RAW divas were going to be taking over all three shows. Melina caught her attention and pointed to the clock on the wall. Tonight the main event was Ariel v. Melina and it was time.

Xoxox

"Here comes Melina JR and she looks really cocky."

"More so than usual, she is defiantly walking with more confidence."

"One would think that she would be worried about getting into the ring, last time a diva was in the ring she was destroyed."

"Let's take a look back on that tragic day, King."

Everyone was watching the firey ring flashed off the screen and Ariel's music began to play, the diva herself walked to the ring. Once the bell rung Melina ducked a clothes line and went to the top turnbuckle. Maria's signal to lead the divas to the ring. There was a gasp from the crowd as Ashley, Kristal, Brooke, Kelly, and Trinity ran to the ring and attacked Ariel.

"Looks like the remaining ECW divas want revenge on Ariel for betraying them"

"Look JR here come the raw divas. And wait a minute, Ashley and Kristal are SmackDown divas, and it looks like they are helping the ECW divas."

"I don't believe this, so is Melina."

"Here come the SmackDown divas, looks like we have a battle on our hands."

"Wait a minute what is Thorn doing here?"

"Ladies" Thorn said into a microphone and Brooke, Kelly, Trinity, Melina, Kristal, and Ashley all excited the ring confusing the other Divas. Kane and the Undertaker walked out and stood next to Thorn. With all eyes on the three men, no one saw the figure that walked down and entered the ring. It was wearing a floor length black robe, with a hood and in its hand was a microphone.

"Now is there a reason ya'll are out here fighting? It isn't because of lil' old me now is it?" And as the divas turned Maria tore off the robe and stood there dressed in black and smirking, seeing as the other divas thought she was dead.

Ariel turned and glared at Maria then attacked. The other divas exited the ring, and let Maria and Ariel and battle it out. Outside the ring the ECW divas and their three allies stood back to back watching as the other divas choose sides. The divas in the ring were unaware that the others were choosing sides. No one was dumb enough to interrupt what was going on in the ring because Kane, Thorn, and Taker all stood at the top of the ramp watching what was going on. The men watched as the divas spread themselves out around the ring, and when Ariel rolled out of the ring they watched Victoria throw her back in. Everyone in the arena was on their feet cheering Maria.

"Wow, can you believe it JR? It looks as if all the divas have decided to join Maria's side."

"Well Ariel has been trying to take over. And I think she thought her act of dominance would be burning Maria alive."

"Oh My God, and there's Maria with a Modified Crucifix Power Bomb!"

"That's Thorn's move."

"And speak of the devil, here he comes…"

"I think you mean vampire JR…"

"Everyone knew what I meant King."

"It just goes to show that you can't have just one dominant diva in the WWE/ECW."

"I agree completely."

Xoxox

"We did it." Ashley yelled hugging her friend.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you guys about Ariel." Michelle McCool said as she hugged her friend.

"No, it's okay." Melina said.

"I never thought that she would be so domineering…greedy…"

"We get the point." Melina said laughing.

"If ya'll will excuse me it is time for me to make my leave I have a man waiting to celebrate with." Ashley said. The other divas watched as Kane kissed her passionately. They were in shock.

"Yeah, I do too. Bye girls, hey Mark wait up!" Melina said to her friends than ran to catch up with Mark Calloway to leave with him.

Xoxoxmeanwhilexoxox

"Kevin…"

"Shh Maria" he said leaning down to kiss her. They had left as soon as they got backstage, and now were standing in the hotel room that they shared. Maria snaked her arms around Thorns neck and returned the kiss. Slowly clothes fell to the floor, then their bodies to the bed. Laughing Maria ran her hands through his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.

"I love you. she whispered before taking his mouth with hers. Thorn broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes.

"I love you" he said back before taking her.

A/N: Well there u go this is a sad day it is the end of Dark Chances...LOVE HUGS And KISSES --- Jessi


End file.
